Be Human For A While
by StrangerHasHappened
Summary: Between the walls of her apartment she wasn't Special Agent Olivia Dunham, Savior of Universes. Between these walls, she was Olive. Vulnerable and scared. Between these walls she'd let her guard down and be human for a while.


_Not beta'd, so any mistakes will be mine._

**Title: **Be Human For A While**  
Summary: **Between the walls of her apartment she wasn't Special Agent Olivia Dunham, Savior of Universes. Between these walls, she was Olive. Vulnerable and scared. Between these walls she'd let her guard down and be human for a while.

_I don't own Fringe, nor do I own Peter or Olivia. But that doesn't keep me from giving them a good time!_  
**

* * *

**

"Oh, you are being so selfish right now, Olivia!"

"I am being selfish?" She yelled equally as loud. God, they weren't even officially a couple and they were already fighting.

"Says the one who is deciding to step into some destructive machine to destroy an entire universe!" Peter couldn't believe his ears and to be honest, neither could Olivia, but she kept her poker face, acting as if she meant every word.

"Now you're making it sound as if I actually want to do that!" He sounded disappointed, but shook his head and laughed bitterly as he walked past her towards the door.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." He murmured. She turned around quickly before he could walk away.

"Peter, wait!" He stopped in his tracks, waited a moment and then turned around.

"Okay, yes, I am being selfish." Her voice was much softer now. "But Peter, I… I am scared." Her voice broke and he wanted to reach out to her and hold her, be the partner and lover he needed, wanted to be. But he also couldn't deny how mad he actually was. So he stayed where his was standing, not moving towards her. As she realized he wouldn't come to her, she went to him, taking slow steps.

"I am scared that you will die, Peter!" A tear ran down her cheek. "I am scared that I will lose you. That everything I've done will be for nothing. I am scared, Peter." She was really crying now and he could no longer watch it. He took two steps and wrapped his arms firmly around her, pressing her shaking body into his. Her head was resting on his chest and his head was resting on top of hers.

"I am sorry. I just don't want to lose you." She whispered and he rubbed gentle circles on her back. He knew she didn't mean what she had said, but it had hurt him. Still, seeing her cry and scared to lose him again hurt him more. He wanted nothing more than to have a normal life with her, but they signed up for weird three years ago, when they met. He couldn't stay mad at her, but he'd come back on this. He would bring this up again, until they could talk it out. But now he had to hold her, prove and promise to her he wasn't going to leave her.

"Peter." She pulled away to look at him. His eyes stared at her, his hands wiping away the tears. She looked so vulnerable, and in all honesty she was. Between the walls of her apartment, or his house, she wasn't Special Agent Olivia Dunham, Savior of Universes. Between these walls, she was Olive. Vulnerable and scared. Between these walls she'd let her guard down and be human for a while.

"Make love to me." He almost started crying himself from the way her voice said those four words. It was as if she told him 'I love you.' He was falling in love with her all over again, just because she said four little words. He didn't know why they meant so much, maybe because he had only shared a bed with her once before, when she proved to him she still wanted him, and them. And now he would prove to her he wouldn't go anywhere, not without her. He'd prove to her where he belonged. He'd prove to her why wanted her and only her.

His hands still on her cheeks, he lowered his head and kissed her sweetly and passionately.

"I will, baby. I will." He said, their lips only a breath apart. And with that he let his hands slide down her arms until he reached her hands, he grabbed them and walked with her to her bedroom, his eyes never leaving hers. When they stood beside her bed, he stopped walking and let his hands slide up her arms again to cup her cheeks and kiss her one more time. He pulled away and they had a moment, just looking at each other, speaking with their eyes like they have done from the day they met. And then his hands found the buttons on her shirt, carefully unbuttoning them one by one. When her shirt was completely open, he reached for her shoulders and slid the shirt off her arms gently. As the shirt fell to the ground she reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Her hands found his chest and she admired his structure for a moment, fascinated by the muscles she could feel underneath her hands. Her hands traveled to his back and she took a step closer, pushing her body against his, reveling in the feeling of him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. The room seemed filled with love and something he could quite name. But right now, he didn't want to name it, because somehow it felt good and safe. He breathed in her scent as she pulled away and her hands unbuckled his belt. She pulled the belt from the loops and dropped it to the ground, on her shirt. Then her hands found his jeans again, she worked on the button and zipper with gentleness that wasn't needed on clothing, but she was all about gentleness tonight. His jeans dropped to the ground and then Peter worked her slacks, treating it with the same gentleness, because tonight they were both all about gentleness. She stepped out off her pants when they pooled at her ankles and he guided her onto the bed. As she lay back against the pillow, he crawled on top of her, his legs resting between hers, his right hand caressing the skin of her leg, her thigh, her side, the inside of her arm, which he was pushing up, and when he reached her hand he tangled his hand in hers as he kissed her deeply. His left hand rested beside her head and when they pulled apart, both needing oxygen, she kissed the inside of his wrist. He let go of her hand and placed his underneath her shoulders, slightly pushing her up; her arms wrapping around his back. His elbow rested against the mattress so he could use his left hand to undo her bra and not crush her at the same time. As he was pushing her up, he could feel her breath on his neck and she started kissing it. Sweet, soft kisses that were uniquely hers. He laid her down again, both his hands now resting beside her head, and her hands traveled down his back to the hem of his boxers. As she pulled it down he started kissing her neck, just like she had kissed his. He sucked on her pulse point for a while, probably leaving a mark, as he pushed his boxers off his ankles. His left hand found her left breast and he cupped it, gently rubbing her nipple, still kissing her neck. She let a moan escape her lips and her hips involuntarily bucked up against his, making him moan. He couldn't wait any longer and pushed himself up to sit on his knees and pull her panties down and off her ankles. As he placed his left hand by her head again, he once again crawled on top of her and dipped two fingers inside to feel if she was ready for him. She closed her eyes in pleasure as Peter watched her – he loved to watch her. No matter where they were or what they were doing. He just loved to watch her and realize how damn lucky he was to have her. He curled his fingers inside her once and she moaned his name, begging him.

"Peter, please." She opened her eyes to look at him as he pulled his fingers from her and slowly, gently replaced them with his hard erection. She gasped and pushed her hand in his hair, the other resting on his back, pulling him closer to her. He didn't move yet, letting her adjust to him. When she pulled his head closer to hers and brushed his lips with her own, he started his rhythm. A rhythm they had found after mere minutes when they were together for the first time. A rhythm that worked for them both. He was moving slowly, wanting this to last forever.

He pulled away from their kiss to look at her for just a minute. She was gorgeous as her hair was sprawled out around her head like a halo, her eyes closed and her lips swollen and slightly apart. He leaned down again and gave her a quick kiss and another and then he moved to her earlobe as he quickened his pace. When his tongue started licking her earlobe she started to moan uncontrollably. Then he let go of her ear and his speed slowed down. She groaned in his displeasure, not happy with the sudden change, but when his right hand traveled down to cup her breast her displeasure was long forgotten. He paid attention to both her breast, massaging them and rubbing her nipples, while he kissed her. The dance of their tongue fast and uncontrolled in comparison to the calm dance of their bodies. But soon the friction became too much for both of them and their rhythm sped up. Her legs, which up until now were pulled up and resting against his side, wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper. He kissed her just as he pushed in and her head shot back, her mouth opened, letting out a long moan. The grip of her legs tightened around him, pushing him impossibly deeper. His pace quickened even more and he burrowed his face in her neck, moaning in her ear. Her nails scratched along his back as he pulled out completely and then pushed back in.

"Peter." Her voice was hoarse and his breath hitched when he heard her like that. He nibbled her earlobe again as he repeated his previous move. She pulled him closer and clung to him. He felt her walls tighten around him and he knew it wouldn't take much longer. She was as close as he was. He placed his left hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him as he pulled out.

"I love you, Olivia." He whispered, for the very first time, and tears formed in her eyes.

"I love you too." She said, even softer, and with that he pushed in one final time. As her arms and legs tightened around him, as her nails dug into his back and as a scream escaped her lips she came around him, pulling him with her. He collapsed on top of her, making sure not to crush her completely as they lay spend together. After a moment he pulled out and rolled to his side, keeping her close to him. He placed the blankets over them as he looked in her eyes. There were tears shining and he brushed them away.

"I really love you. And I am not going anywhere." She let herself drift off to sleep, knowing that in the morning he would be still there. And he lay besides her, looking at her all night long. When she momentarily slipped back into consciousness around three in the morning he told her how much he loved her once again.

**I contemplated another ending, but I decided to stick with this one.  
Let me know what you think! **


End file.
